Peter of the North
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 4 | reputation = | hit_points = 46 | xp_value = 240 | thac0 = 14 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | summary res = None | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary sav = 11/12/13/14/13 | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = 17 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 9 | intelligence = 12 | wisdom = 12 | charisma = 10 | luck = 0 | morale = 10 | breaking_point = 5 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Third Cloakwood | place = Cave | coordinates = 2320, 920 | items = Splint Mail, Arrow of Ice x6, Arrow +1 x10, Arrow x30, Longbow, Long Sword | gold = 20 }} Peter of the North is a unique "woodsman" in Baldur's Gate. He is responsible for the training of Wyverns intended for the defense of the Cloakwood Mine. Peter is the "fool" that Izefia refers to, and spends his time within a cave in the Third Cloakwood area, along with two Baby Wyverns. When encountered by Gorion's Ward, he will pretend to be a woodsman, but will struggle under continued questioning, eventually admitting to the facade, only to attack despite whichever dialogue options are chosen. Interestingly, his equipment is practically identical to that of a Blacktalon Elite, only without the notorious Bandit Scalp. Dialogue "Move along, friends, nothing to see here. Just a humble woodsman doing a little spelunking." *'1: This is an odd place to meet a woodsman. Are you not afraid of those baby wyverns behind you?' : "You just don't know the subtleties of wood and wood-related activities. These creatures are docile and... and it is worth the risk. Um... even the darkest of caves can be a rewarding experience for the woodsman that knows how to hand himself. Why, um... subterranean trees can yield the best material for carving... ah, ornamental... things." :*'1.1: Subterranean trees? Are you quite sure you know what you're talking about?' :: "Certainly! Have I given cause for you to doubt me? Of course not! Everything is just as it should be. There is nothing untoward about me or my wyver... I mean, there is nothing untoward about THESE wyverns. Are you implying something?" ::*'1.1.1: Nothing at all. I'll be on my way.' ::: "A pity you had not made that decision before you entered my little sanctuary. I suspect by your questions that you have doubts about my identity, and I cannot let you leave if you are going to tell others of me. I cannot have more interruptions. You have already set back my little training session just by being here. If I am to have these beasts ready to serve in the mine, I must soothe them with meat, meat that you will provide!" ::*'1.1.2: Do your actions not seem odd to you?' ::: "Um, not at all. It is not uncommon for... for a woodsman to seek the comfort of natural caverns and... and... Oh, to blazes with it! I can tell by your questions that you suspect me of lying and I tire of this ruse! No, I am not a simple woodsman! I am training these beasts to serve as guards, and now that you have interrupted me I shall never have them ready for the mine. Your presence has agitated them; they will be unmanageable for days now! Perhaps... perhaps I can placate them with meat. Your meat!" :*'1.2: All righty then, I shall leave you to your work. Far be it from me to get between a man and his wood.... so to speak.' :: Same as 1.1.1 :*'1.3: I think you are lying to me! Give one reason why I shouldn't kill you!' :: "I see that you have no use for beating around the bush. Well, so be it. I cast aside my master woodsman facade. You have interrupted my little wyvern-training session and likely set my schedule back by days. I have worked long and hard to gain their trust, but if they are to be ready for duty at the mine, I shall have to placate these beasts with meat. Fight, for you shall die if you lose!" *'2: Have you seen any bandits or otherwise untrustworthy people around?' : "Bandits? Why would you be looking for bandits? Not that I've seen any, of course. It's been pretty quiet around here..." - Same as 1.1 *'3. What are you doing here? Tell me now, before I kill you!' : Same as 1.3 Background *His numerous comments regarding "wood-related activities", exploring "natural caverns", and "beating around the bush" could easily be construed as innuendo, as his name is also a likely reference to the real-world pornographic actor Peter North.